


Смерть по имени Арсений

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Category: Actor RPF, Anton Shastoon, Anton Shastun - Fandom, Arseniy Popov, Improvisation (show), Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Мифические существа, Персонификация смерти, Философия, дружба, мистика, пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Знаете ли вы, что Смерть на самом деле мужчина, а не костлявая старуха с косой и не скелет в чёрном балахоне?Антон Шастун знает, ведь Смерть по имени Арсений — его давний друг.





	Смерть по имени Арсений

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Смерть по имени Арсений»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5483171).

Ночь. Притихшая, но никогда не спящая больница. Долговязый санитар моет пол в коридоре реанимационного отделения. Здесь не так натоптано, как в любом другом месте больницы, так что для поддержания чистоты не приходится прилагать особых усилий. Краем глаза он видит тёмный силуэт, скользнувший в одну из дверей. Вцепившись в швабру, он спешит за ним.

В палате тихо; местные обитатели либо спят, либо находятся в бессознательном состоянии. Антон знает каждого из них — не по именам, но по историям болезни. Ближе всего к двери кровать с алкоголиком, у которого из-за многолетнего пьянства отказали ноги и пошли прочие осложнения. Рядом лежит мужчина средних лет, который в честь праздника решил впервые в жизни попробовать наркотики, но то ли со слишком большой дозы начал, то ли некачественный товар подсунули. Почти под окном находится кровать, обитателя которой почти невозможно различить из-за бинтов и гипса — очередной хрустик-мотоциклист. Койка рядом с ним пуста; ещё позавчера здесь лежал ветеран, родившийся при Ленине и воевавший при Сталине, но вчера отведённый ему срок вышел. Осиротевшая койка изголовьем упирается в ноги другой кровати, которую занимает парень с каким-то труднозапоминаемым заболеванием, вот уже вторую неделю не приходящий в себя.

Именно над ним стоит незваный гость, окидывающий безразличным взглядом подключённую к коматознику медицинскую аппаратуру. Когда Антон забегает в палату, облачённая в чёрный балахон фигура склоняется над больным, бесстрастно произносит «Пора, Борис», касается пациента мертвенно-белой рукой — и мерный писк кардиомонитора сменяется длинным тревожным сигналом и безжизненной ровной линией.

Мрачный посетитель выпрямляется и смотрит на Антона. В полумраке палаты пронзительный взгляд нежданного визитёра мог бы напугать даже самого отчаянного храбреца.

Но не Антона.

— Что-то ты сегодня многословен, Арсений, — тихо выдыхает санитар, не желая разбудить едва забывшихся целительным сном пациентов.

Названный Арсением медленно опускает веки и вновь поднимает их.

Антон спокойно разворачивается и выходит из палаты — нельзя, чтобы его слишком часто заставали рядом с умирающими, могут неправильно понять. Он не оборачивается, прекрасно зная, что ночной гость безмолвно следует за ним. Поступь Арсения беззвучна, но Антону и не нужны звуки, чтобы чувствовать его присутствие. Ему вспоминаются выражения типа «дыхание смерти» и «в затылок дышит», но к ситуации они не подходят — ведь, как он давным-давно выяснил, Смерть в дыхании не нуждается.

Он не произносит больше ни слова, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием. Но даже с закрытыми глазами он бы почувствовал присутствие своего извечного молчаливого собеседника.

***

Их первая встреча состоялась, когда Антоше было четыре. Его бабушка долго и тяжело болела; он помнил, что в то время часто слышал в беседах взрослых слова «инфаркт» и «инсульт», а ещё множество названий неизвестных ему лекарств, запах которых, казалось, въелся в стены бабушкиной комнаты. Он помнил, что бабушка больше не пекла пирожки и не ходила на базар — из-за болезни она уже не могла ходить. Всё внимание мама уделяла ей, отрываясь от больной только чтобы приготовить еду или попытаться выспаться. Антон не обижался — он любил бабушку и понимал, что ей мамина забота гораздо нужнее. Ему тоже хотелось как-то помочь бабушке, но он не знал как, поэтому просто старался играть потише, чтобы не беспокоить её резкими звуками. Порой бабушка слабым голосом звала его, и он бросал любое занятие и бежал к ней, стараясь, чтобы босые пятки не слишком громко стучали по деревянному полу. Всякий раз, прибегая к ней, он улыбался, радуясь, что ей снова хватает сил на разговоры, что можно рассказать ей о найденной в огороде красивой гусенице или о самостоятельно осиленной странице текста в книжке про приключения цыплят. Антоша видел, как сияют бабушкины глаза, когда она смотрит на него, и изо всех сил старался находить что-нибудь, что порадует её ещё больше. Бабушка внимательно слушала его, наслаждаясь каждым мигом их общения, а потом принималась рассказывать что-то своё — иногда стихи, иногда истории из собственного детства, пришедшегося на послереволюционную разруху и голод, порой вспоминала юность, но никогда — войну, хоть её молодость пришлась аккурат на годы сражений против фашистов. Маленький Антоша обожал бабушкины рассказы и очень внимательно их слушал; стихи он тоже любил, но несмотря на всю их красоту они были — или с непривычки казались — настолько длинными, что он быстро их забывал.

Тёплой майской ночью он проснулся, чтобы сходить на горшок. Ставни были закрыты, но через щербинки проникала пара лунных лучей, так что он смог тихонько пройти через комнату, не пытаясь дотянуться до так неудобно расположенного где-то наверху выключателя. Когда Антоша был младше, горшок стоял у него под кроватью, но сейчас он уже большой, ему целых четыре года, поэтому металлическая посудина переехала на другой конец дома — в чулан, под стул, на котором стоял тазик для подвешенного чуть выше рукомойника. Очень удобно — можно сразу помыть руки и вытереть их вафельным полотенцем.

Закончив с потребностями и гигиеной, Антоша вышел в коридор и потянул на себя тяжёлую деревянную дверь. Он уже почти шагнул вперёд, но вовремя заметил, что путь кем-то преграждён. Это точно не мама — она ложилась спать в светлой ночнушке в цветочек, отчего в темноте могла показаться похожей на призрака. И не бабушка, вряд ли она настолько выздоровела за ночь, чтобы встать с постели и так уверенно держаться на ногах. Но и не папа — обычно он спал в трусах, а тот, кто стоял в дверном проёме, был почти полностью скрыт тёмной тканью, виднелись лишь кисти рук. Антон запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть человеку в глаза.

— Вы кто? — шёпотом спросил он, чтобы никого не разбудить, и лишь потом вспомнил о вежливости: — То есть здравствуйте. Вы кто?

Таинственный незнакомец молча склонил голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Его мрачная высокая фигура была совсем близко, и Антону подумалось, что Машка с соседней улицы наверняка испугалась бы. Сам он страха не испытывал: лицо странного гостя было очень спокойным, таких лиц не бывает у тех, кто задумал недоброе. Странно, почему же этот человек не говорит? Может, его мама тоже запрещает ему заговаривать с незнакомыми людьми?

— Мама говорит не разговаривать с незнакомцами, так что давайте познакомимся. Я Антон, мне четыре года и один месяц! — шёпотом продолжил Антоша, по-взрослому протягивая ладошку для рукопожатия.

Мужчина стоит недвижным изваянием и не произносит ни звука. Антону уже начинает казаться, что странный гость ему привиделся, что это всё игра теней от висящей на бельевой верёвке одежды, как это было с Орлиноголовым, с монстром-с-щупальцами и другими кошмарными существами, созданными его фантазией, но когда он уже начал вглядываться, пытаясь различить, что дало силуэту такую настоящую форму, тишину прорезает негромкий бесстрастный голос.

— Арсений.

Имя точно такое же, как его владелец — мрачное, красивое и странное.

Антоша видит перед собой, совсем близко, бледную ладонь Арсения и протягивает к ней руку, намереваясь поприветствовать нового знакомого рукопожатием, как это всегда делал папа, но длиннопалая ладонь неожиданно быстро скрывается в складках тёмной ткани.

— Ко мне нельзя прикасаться, — без каких-либо эмоций сообщает Арсений; его степенный голос странно сочетается с едва уловимым движением мелькнувшей мгновенье назад руки.

Антон вспомнил, как давным-давно, месяца два или три назад, когда ему ещё не было четырёх лет, он сильно разбил коленку, и ему запрещали прикасаться к плохо заживающим ранкам, пока те не покроются корочкой.

— Нельзя, потому что вы поранились или заболели, да? — сочувственно произнёс Антоша, но вместо ответа странный гость лишь отводит глаза. Диалог прерывается, но ни один из них не двигается с места. От нечего делать Антон принимается рассматривать гостя, насколько позволяет укрывший комнату полумрак, нарушаемый лишь косыми полосами уличного освещения, протискивающимися через единственное не имеющее ставней окно.

Только сейчас он замечает, что в правой руке у Арсения коса. Сначала ему кажется, что он взял бабушкину косу, которой она прошлым летом косила травку для курочек, и недовольно хмурит бровки — бабушка строго-настрого запретила прикасаться к косе, и семья неуклонно соблюдала это правило, а тут приходит какой-то Арсений и нарушает его! Но, приглядевшись к древку, он не замечает старого, выжженного ещё дедушкой узора — это не их коса, не шастуновская, просто похожа.

— А к вашей косе тоже нельзя прикасаться? — спрашивает он, и похожее на искусно вылепленную маску лицо гостя прорезает трещина рта.

— Тоже.

Антоша наконец понимает, почему ночной гость застыл на одном месте: они стоят каждый по свою сторону дверного проёма, мешая друг другу пройти. Вспомнив мамины наставления о вежливости, он делает шаг в сторону, освобождая дорогу.

— Вам, наверное, пора? Мы с вами ещё увидимся? — зачем-то задаёт он вопросы, и, как ни странно, Арсений на них отвечает.

— Непременно.

Мужчина степенно ступает к входной двери и выходит. Антон смотрит ему вслед и не сразу понимает всю странность ситуации: на ночь дверь закрывали на замок, крючок и тяжёлый металлический шпингалет, а немногословный гость вышел так, будто она была открыта. Он метнулся к двери, но та снова была заперта, и толстый самодельный шпингалет всё так же удерживал её на месте, равно как и потемневший от времени, но всё ещё очень прочный крючок.

Как можно закрыть за собой дверь на шпингалет и крючок, если ты снаружи, а они внутри?

Почувствовав пробежавший по ногам сквозняк, Антон поёжился и вернулся в кровать.

…

Когда он проснулся, постель бабушки была пуста и застелена покрывалом, по которому весело прыгали солнечные лучи. «Бабушка выздоровела и пошла на базар!» — понял Антоша и, улыбнувшись, помчался умываться. По пути к умывальнику он встретил маму, почему-то молчаливую и недостаточно весёлую для такого солнечного денька.

Бабушка не пришла ни через час, ни через два, и Антоша решил спросить у мамы, где она могла так задержаться. Мама как-то странно вздохнула и сказала, что бабушка умерла. Антон такого слова не знал, поэтому маме пришлось объяснить:

— Это означает, что мы её никогда больше не увидим, кроме как на фотографиях.

Антоша не совсем понял, как такое может быть, но решил не уточнять. Он уже большой, как-нибудь сам во всём разберётся.

***

В следующий раз Антон встретился с Арсением, когда ему было пять. Они всей семьёй пошли на речку, и когда Антон, накупавшись, собирал камешки на берегу, чуть дальше по течению, у переката, он увидел высокую худую фигуру в чёрном балахоне с капюшоном. Арсений, не раздеваясь, зашёл в воду, скрывшись в ней с головой, и вскоре вышел. Странно, но ему будто вовсе не мешало бурлящее на перекате течение, а ведь Антон видел, что оно легко сносит тяжеленные брёвна. Да и необычное одеяние не выглядело намокшим: не липло к телу и оставалось матовым, блестели только виднеющиеся из-под капюшона длинные обсидианово-чёрные волосы, незыблемыми прядями спадавшие по изобилующей складками ткани.

Выйдя на берег, Арсений явно собрался уйти с пляжа, но, услышав оклик, остановился, обернулся, встретился с ним взглядом и исчез.

А немногим позже компания отдыхавших неподалёку подростков разразилась странными криками. Антоше было интересно, что там произошло, но мама сказала, что туда ходить не стоит, потому что там случилось что-то нехорошее. Он не понимал, откуда мама это знает, но, как обычно, поверил ей на слово — мама взрослая и очень умная, ей виднее.

…

Несколько дней спустя, когда он играл в мячик в компании соседских детей, он заметил, что Женька, живущий за углом, давно не выходил гулять, на что ему шёпотом ответили, что Женька купался в речке, ударился головой о камень и его забрала смерть. Антоша не знал, что такое смерть, но постеснялся уточнять, не желая выставить себя глупым малышом перед Пашкой и Вадиком.

***

Чуть позже в каком-то американском мультике он увидел Смерть — скелет в чёрном балахоне и с косой. Смерть подходила к лежащему персонажу, и он тут же делился на прозрачную и непрозрачную версию себя. Прозрачная, одетая в дурацкое белое платье, покорно шла за Смертью или улетала куда-то вверх, а непрозрачную кто-то уносил, засовывал в чёрный ящик странной формы и закапывал, а сверху ставил крест или памятник. Антоша начал понимать: памятники он видел раз в полгода, осенью и весной, когда они всей семьёй ездили на кладбище. Накануне таких поездок мама пекла пирожки, а потом угощала ими всех, кого встретит. На кладбище родители зажигали свечку и принимались наводить порядок: красили оградки, сажали цветы или пропалывали клумбы, которые имели особое название — гробни́чки. Антоша же в это время сидел на ближайшей лавочке в тени раскидистого вяза, болтал ногами и слушал пение птичек. На кладбище почему-то нельзя было брать игрушки, но он и без них находил себе занятие. А потом, хорошенько поработав, родители устраивали перерыв, подсаживались к нему на лавочку и ели принесённые с собой пирожки, и этот приём пищи назывался «помянуть».

Антоша запоздало догадался, что Арсений, наверное, и есть та самая Смерть. Наверное, художники, которые рисовали мультик, просто не смогли рассмотреть его так же хорошо, вот и нарисовали скелет с черепушкой вместо человека, да и у косы ручка была немного неправильной формы. Ох уж эти невнимательные взрослые!

***

В следующий раз они увиделись незадолго до того, как Антон пошёл в первый класс. В тот день они с другом играли в мячик, и Васька пропустил гол, отчего мяч понёсся по склону и выкатился на проезжую часть. Друзья побежали за мячом, но Антон, помня наставления мамы, перед дорогой остановился и посмотрел по сторонам, а Васька продолжил бежать без оглядки.

На той стороне дороги появился знакомый силуэт, но Антон не успел его рассмотреть: машина, казавшаяся очень далеко, вдруг очутилась совсем рядом с бегущим Васькой, чуть не сбив его — лишь краешек широких шортов коснулся бампера. Перетрухнувший Антон поспешно перевёл взгляд на Арсения, но тот, посмотрев ему в глаза, растворился в воздухе.

…

Всё это случилось совсем близко к Васькиному дому, и его мама, тётя Поля, во время происшествия развешивала во дворе свежевыстиранное бельё, так что всё видела. Когда Васька, схватив мячик, уже хотел развернуться и побежать обратно на площадку, она окликнула его звенящим строгим голосом, а потом, когда он подошёл, достала откуда-то ремень, перегнула сына через колено и отхлестала до крови. Антону было жутко это наблюдать; тётя Поля всегда была доброй и мягкой женщиной, он не ожидал от неё такого рвения. Он смотрел, как она наказывает сына, и видел, как по её перепуганному лицу катятся слёзы.

Закончив с наказанием, тётя Поля отложила ремень, села на корточки и обняла зарёванного сына крепко-крепко, как если бы не видела его несколько дней. И Антон понял: она боялась за Ваську, испугалась, что он попадёт под машину и умрёт, и они больше никогда не увидятся, совсем как Антон с бабушкой и Женькой, что жил за углом.

***

С тех пор Антон частенько замечал Смерть. Появление Арсения не всегда означало чью-то гибель; гораздо чаще его фигура в антрацитово-чёрном одеянии появлялась не когда кто-то умирал, а когда мог умереть. Антон видел его, когда подавилась одноклассница, но подбежавший физрук обнял её и надавил на живот, одновременно будто приподнимая девочку, и когда Лариска откашлялась, Арсений исчез. Знакомый силуэт мелькнул на обочине, когда они всей семьёй попали в аварию, но папа в последний момент удачно крутанул руль, и они отделались лишь вмятиной на бампере. Арсений появился, когда у папы был сердечный приступ, но быстро растворился в воздухе; в тот раз Антон вздохнул с облегчением — значит, папа не умрёт.

Когда ему было двенадцать, Антон как-то попытался рассказать о том, что видит, но был поднят на смех. Он воспринял это крайне болезненно, перестал общаться с высмеявшим его Васькой, да и в целом отдалился от людей. Родители были слишком заняты работой, старых друзей он потерял, а новых как-то не нашёл.

Тогда и состоялся его второй разговор с Арсением.

…

Это произошло на пути со школы. Антон брёл домой, подпинывая начинающие таять комки снега и льда. От школы было два пути в нужную сторону, один короткий, дворами, а второй длинный, вдоль магистрали. Как и всегда, он срезал путь в школу, а обратно шёл другой дорогой, особенно если стояла приятная погода.

Выйдя к магистрали, Антон увидел аварию: капот серебристого автомобиля чуть ли не намотался на фонарный столб, приминающий его крышу. Рядом с покорёженной машиной по коричневой кашице снега расплывалось красное пятно, по которому топтались мужчины в ярких жилетах, пытаясь открыть потерявшую форму дверцу; чуть поодаль сосредоточенно суетились работники скорой помощи, готовясь к приёму тяжёлого пациента.

Арсений безмолвным памятником возвышался по другую сторону автомобиля, не отрывая взгляда от того, кто сидел внутри. Увидев его, Антон остановился чуть в стороне от места происшествия — так, чтобы иметь хороший обзор, но при этом особо не попадаться на глаза — и принялся наблюдать.

Знакомая тёмная фигура ещё пару минут недвижно всматривалась внутрь салона, а потом сдвинулась с места, неотвратимо приближаясь к цели. Подол длинного балахона был абсолютно чёрным, неподвластным земным законам, к нему не приставали снежинки, его не касались брызги грязной жижи. Без труда открыв вторую дверь, — хотя остальные люди, наверное, этого не видели, — Арсений сел на пассажирское сиденье и протянул руку к водителю. Видно было плохо, но Антон был абсолютно уверен, что Смерть прикоснулся к сжимавшей руль руке. А вот слышно было хорошо, даже несмотря на рёв проезжающих машин, гул человеческих голосов и звуки неудачных попыток выломать заклинившую водительскую дверь. Негромкий голос Арсения почему-то глушил все эти звуки.

— Всеволод.

Когда Арсений вышел из машины и закрыл за собою дверь, Антон вполголоса позвал его по имени.

Обычный человек, неожиданно услышав своё имя, будто вздрагивает, подбирается, торопливо ищет взглядом источник звука. Арсений же лишь медленно развернулся, будто заранее зная, кто и откуда его зовёт.

Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Антон впервые за столько встреч сумел рассмотреть его глаза. Почему-то он думал, что глаза Смерти должны быть чёрными, как бездонный космос, или же серыми — тоже безжизненный цвет; но нет, глаза были насыщенно-синими, как небо ясным летним вечером. Странно было видеть это вкрапление яркого цвета среди сплошного монохрома его внешности.

Арсений разорвал контакт взглядов и направился к нему. Наверное, любому другому было бы страшно видеть надвигающуюся Смерть, но Антон ощущал, что сам по себе мужчина не несёт угрозу. Гораздо страннее было видеть, как фигура в длинном одеянии без каких-либо усилий преодолевает вал из глыб смёрзшегося снега, отделяющий проезжую часть от тротуара.

— Добрый день, Арсений, — машинально поздоровался Антон, снова чувствуя себя четырёхлетним несмыслёнышем.

В ответ тот на миг опустил веки и вновь посмотрел на него. Парнишка думал, что этим всё и ограничится, но чётко очерченные губы — хотя, пожалуй, правильнее будет назвать их уста — Смерти разверзлись, бесстрастно изрекая:

— Я помню твоё имя.

В этот момент Антона настигает глубинное понимание того, что Арсений обращается по имени лишь к тем, кого забирает из мира живых. По позвоночнику пробегает холодок, когда Шастун понимает, что при первой встрече, в ночь, когда умерла бабушка, он сам назвал Смерти своё имя. Секунду спустя он допетривает, что Арсений и так знает имена тех, кому пора умереть, так что нет никакой разницы, представляться или пытаться сохранить анонимность.

— Ты сам выбираешь, кого забрать? — почему-то спрашивает Антон, и ещё до ответа осознаёт: нет, Смерть не выбирает, он лишь проводник некой высшей воли. — Хотя можешь не отвечать, я уже и сам понял, что нет.

Уголки невозможно идеальных для живого человека губ чуть приподнялись, одобряя его догадку.

— Прогуляемся? — не зная, что сказать, выдаёт Шастун, и Смерть безмолвно соглашается, делая шаг вперёд.

Они бредут по заснеженному тротуару, и более разную парочку собеседников сложно даже представить: величественно вышагивающая высокая фигура в безупречно чёрном одеянии, а рядом — тощий школьник в нелепо короткой дутой куртке попугайской расцветки, то и дело поскальзывающийся на подтаявшем снегу. Но впервые за долгое время Антон не чувствует себя одиноким. Он говорит о какой-то ерунде — кажется, рассказывает о том, как прошёл день в школе, и Смерть по имени Арсений внимательно выслушивает его. На бескровном лице нет ни следа эмоций, но Антон знает каким-то глубинным чувством, что собеседнику не скучно слушать его болтовню.

…

В тот раз они дошли почти до самого дома, когда на лице Арсения вдруг появилось отсутствующее выражение, он сдержанно попрощался — если сухое «увидимся» вообще можно считать прощанием — и исчез.

Антон больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. Быть может, это странно, но в Смерти он увидел друга.

***

С тех пор прошло восемь лет — ровно столько же, сколько от первого разговора до второго.

Антон сильно изменился. Конечно, любой двадцатилетний парень значительно отличается от того, каким был в двенадцать, но нынешний Антон отличался от себя-подростка гораздо сильнее.

Он не только вырос, вытянувшись почти до двухметровой отметки. Сознательно или нет, он во многом начал подражать Арсению: приобрёл любовь к чёрным худи и балахонам, стал молчаливым и замкнутым. Хотя если первое точно было влиянием впечатляющего облика персонификации смерти, то второе скорее являлось следствием того, что общество обычных людей его отторгало — слишком уж он был странным. Если не считать Арсения, у него было всего двое друзей: невысокий очкарик Позов, который перевёлся к ним в десятом классе, и улыбчивый Илюха, кавээнщик и душа компании. Антон сам не понимал, что этот солнечный здоровяк нашёл в нём, тощем и мрачном. Наверное, Илье просто нужна была полная противоположность. А может, его всего-навсего привлекали необычные люди.

Пожалуй, в необычности Шастун многих мог заткнуть за пояс. Кто ещё будет беречь от солнца свою бледную кожу, когда в моде загар и румянец? Кто ещё, столкнувшись с чьей-то гибелью, затеет беседу со Смертью, едва слышно переговариваясь с невидимым для остальных собеседником? Разве чьи-то ещё длинные пальцы унизаны кольцами, а запястья обвиты множеством браслетов — по одному украшению на каждую длительную встречу? Разве кто-то другой устраивается работать санитаром лишь для того, чтобы иметь возможность чаще видеться со Смертью? Разве кто-то ещё прошёл в столь юном возрасте путь от горечи потерь к прохладной печали фатализма?

***

Антон под любыми предлогами задерживается после смены в больнице: если кто-то умирает, когда он уже не связан рабочими обязанностями, можно устроить с лучшим другом променад по близлежащему парку. Арсений может позволить себе задержаться на прогулку с Антоном — так даже лучше, душе погибшего требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать произошедшее и привыкнуть к мысли о собственной смерти.

Они бредут по парку рядом, две фигуры в тёмных капюшонах — долговязый Антон, шуршащий опавшими листьями, и вечно спокойный Арсений, бесшумно ступающий по ним. Иногда они разделяют одно на двоих молчание, но чаще всё-таки переговариваются — Антон едва слышно о чём-то рассказывает, и его Смерть слушает, кивает, улыбается одними лишь уголками казалось бы бесстрастных губ, а потом Шастун замолкает, и наступает очередь говорить его спутника. Арсений немногословен, не в его природе обильно разглагольствовать, он говорит исключительно по существу. Даже не говорит — молвит. Его речь не похожа на бурлящую реку, как у живых; его слова подобны мраморным изваяниям — красивые, идеальные, но холодные и неживые. И тем страннее, что Антона они согревают. Там, где любой другой увидел бы холодную незыблемость грубого камня, Шастун чувствует отполированную до шёлковой гладкости успокаивающую прохладу.

…Если долго касаться камня рукой, он потеплеет.

…Перемены не сразу стали заметны.

Сначала длинный чёрный балахон сменился чуть более коротким, открывающим ноги в таких же матово-чёрных джинсах и обуви, да и фасон стал более современным.

Потом на носу появились чёрные очки. Впрочем, то лето было настолько жарким, залитым обжигающими глаза солнечными лучами, что Смерть в солнечных очках никого не удивила бы.

При следующей встрече из-под капюшона не было видно прядей длинных угольно-чёрных волос. Впоследствии обнаружилось, что распущенные волосы сменила короткая современная причёска. «Косой свою косу обкорнал», — шутил Арсений. Как-то внезапно обнаружилось, что он умеет шутить, а не ограничиваться только лишь мрачноватой иронией.

В какой-то момент на его щеке и шее расцвели родинки. Его некогда невозможно идеальную для живого существа мраморную кожу — без пор, покраснений и прочих свойственных лишь живым особенностей — испещрили эти метки жизни.

Он научился улыбаться. Не просто поднимать уголки губ, обозначая довольство, но искренне, от души, сиять белозубой улыбкой и прыгающими в глазах искорками.

В его движениях, некогда безупречно отточенных, в которых странно сочетались пластичность скульптуры гениального Микеланджело и монолитность неотвратимости, стали проскальзывать непривычные черты. Иногда он делал что-то слишком быстро, порой наоборот чуть притормаживал, и это было так не похоже на Смерть, девиз которой — всему своё время.

В какой-то момент Арсений заметил, что делает вдох, прежде чем что-то сказать. И когда он осознал, что это означает, где-то в глубине груди взорвалось какое-то новое чувство. Радость? Боль? Страх? Восторг? Он знал эти чувства со стороны, но никогда прежде их не испытывал, поэтому не смог осознать, что за эмоции родились в нём сейчас.

_Только_  
_ㅤлишь_  
_ㅤㅤживая_  
_ㅤㅤㅤдуша_  
_способна_  
_ㅤㅤдышать_

***

В очередной раз почувствовав _зов,_ Арсений сделал шаг сквозь пространство.

Он оказался на залитой весенним солнцем воронежской улице в историческом центре города. По дорогам степенно разъезжали машины, в зеленеющих кронах деревьев чирикали птицы, по живописным улочкам вдоль затейливо украшенных старинных зданий прохаживались люди — словом, тишь да благодать. Не лучшее время для смерти — сказал бы любой человек, но, как давно знал Арсений, люди в этом вопросе вообще крайне пристрастны, капризны и нелогичны. Не нравится им, видите ли, тленность бытия, не устраивает их, что ничто не вечно под луною, да и сама луна не вечна.

_Зов_ усилился — что ж, видно, на этот раз человеку не избежать встречи с ним. Арсений огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь засечь источник зова и заранее определить возможную причину смерти. Автомобильная авария явно отпадает, слишком уж мало машин, слишком уж медленно они движутся. Быть может, кому-то из посетителей ближайшего кафе попадётся аллерген? Или кто-то подавится куском булочки? Или в этот раз сработает резкое ухудшение здоровья — инфаркт, приступ астмы, эпилептический припадок?

Откуда-то сверху, со стороны стройки, вклинивающейся меж двух старинных зданий, послышался громкий мат рабочих. Как знакомо! Сколько раз Арсений забирал нарушивших технику безопасности строителей, сколько раз они спасались от смерти лишь чудом — и всякий раз его появлению на стройплощадке сопутствовал их мат. Арсений находил это в чём-то символичным, под стать звуку фанфар при появлении важной персоны. Он задрал голову, всматриваясь в копошащихся на площадке недостроенного шестого этажа рабочих, пытаясь понять, к ним ли ведёт его нить _зова,_ но под рёбрами не ощущалось тяги в их сторону. Хм, любопытно, кто же тогда и как?

Он ещё какое-то время стоял близ отгораживающего стройку металлического забора, нашаривая нужное направление, но _зов,_ хоть и усилился, нужного курса не выдавал. Наконец, когда он уже решил было, что в этот раз чья-то жизнь останется при владельце, нить чуть сократилась, подталкивая его в сторону раскинувшихся по тротуару столиков кафе.

Арсений обернулся… И будто на миг забыл, как существовать.

Незримая нить явственно вела к знакомой долговязой фигуре в чёрной худи.

…

На своём веку Арсений видел мириады смертей. Он забирал стариков, пожиная косой вызревшую пшеницу их жизней, и младенцев, не имеющих даже имени. Жаждущих жить и молящих о смерти, мужчин и женщин, здоровых и больных — всех, кому судьба была умереть.

Но впервые за всё своё существование он _не хотел_ забирать.

Быть может, ему не хотелось терять своего единственного собеседника. Другие люди не видели его, кроме как в момент смерти, но мгновение расставания с телом слишком скоротечно, чтобы успеть хотя бы парой фраз перекинуться.

Или сыграл свою роль тот факт, что Антон был одним из тех немногих людей, кто искренне радовался при виде вестника смерти; и если другие были довольны тем, что со смертью они получали освобождение от страданий, то этот парнишка единственный был бескорыстен, едва заметно улыбаясь лишь потому, что получил возможность ещё раз встретить друга.

Друга… Раньше Арсений не имел друзей. Между собой мрачные жнецы никогда не общаются — нет времени, слишком много работы, ну а с забираемыми людьми не поговоришь, и уж тем более не сдружишься за то мгновение, что он для них видим. Тем не менее, Арсений хорошо знал, что такое дружба. Ему неоднократно доводилось видеть, как люди спасали своих друзей от верной смерти: на войне, при стихийных бедствиях, даже просто в обычной жизни. Дружба была той редкой силой, что не обращалась в прах, что была неподвластна смерти. Такая крепкая пред ликом неотвратимости — но и такая хрупкая, столь легко разрушаемая людьми в угоду их прихотям.

И вот теперь Арсений смотрел в спину своего единственного друга, понимая, что через несколько мгновений ему предстоит забрать его.

Больше не будет мимолётных встреч и долгих прогулок по парку, рассказов и шуток, улыбок и позвякивания колец друг о друга.

Больше _ничего_ не будет.

…

Натяжение нити в груди возросло, вынуждая приблизиться к предназначенной жертве. Арсений шёл позади Антона, ступая по его следам, а спрятанную в клетке рёбер нить всё сильнее и сильнее тянуло — миг смерти близился. Через несколько секунд ему предстоит впервые позвать друга по имени и прикоснуться к нему, отделяя душу от тела — и впервые за долгие лета́ работы Арсений всем своим существом ненавидел эту обязанность. Нить зова натягивалась всё туже, пронизывая грудь, причиняя боль, а он сопротивлялся, пытаясь внутренними силами сдержать её, отчего натяжение становилось не монотонно-ровным, а отрывистым, ударяющимся об рёбра: тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук…

Летящий со строящегося шестого этажа кусок бетона Арсений даже не увидел — _почувствовал_ в тот самый миг, как тот сорвался в падение, метя в скрытую капюшоном русоволосую макушку.

Не выдержав, он в последний момент со всей силы толкнул Антона в спину, от непривычных физических усилий теряя равновесие и падая на него.

Невыносимо натянувшаяся в груди нить с оглушительным звоном лопнула, обдав его всполохом боли, и растаяла.

~•~

Кто-то от души толкнул его в спину, всем весом наваливаясь на Антона, и они вместе упали на тротуар. У самых ног что-то громко рухнуло, взорвавшись осколками, больно простучавшими по икрам. Теряя равновесие, Антон не успел выпрямить руки, и не разбил лицо лишь потому, что ему повезло приземлиться на выставленные вперёд локти. Морщась, — предплечья саднили, да и на ногах наверняка будут синяки, — Антон попытался было подняться, но мешала тяжесть лежащего на нём чужого тела.

— Слезь…те с меня, пожалуйста, — сдавленно прохрипел Антон, используя тот ничтожный остаток воздуха, который не выбился из его лёгких при падении.

— Ты жив… — с облегчением прошелестел за спиной невероятно знакомый голос.

От удивления Антон каким-то образом сумел извернуться так, чтобы увидеть что-то помимо тротуарных плиток.

Сначала он увидел привычные очертания идеальной руки, уперевшейся в пол, а потом и лицо Арсения — всё такое же бледное, только в этот раз не мраморно-светлое, а побелевшее от волнения и растерявшее привычную невозмутимость: синие глаза широко распахнуты, приоткрытый рот чуть перекошен, дыхание сбито.

Он ещё не до конца осознаёт произошедшее, когда какой-то прохожий подскакивает к ним и помогает подняться.

_Обоим._

Отныне Арсения видят все.

~•~

Арсений ошеломлённо смотрит на свои окровавленные ладони. Он никогда не был живым, и пусть он мириады раз видел кровь и раны, всё же это зрелище ему в новинку. Он почти не чувствует боли, её затмевают эмоции, осознание своей _живости_ и _настоящести._

Отрешённо мазнуть окровавленными пальцами по скуле Антона. Почувствовать подушечками мягкость его тёплой кожи — раньше он мог прикасаться лишь к прохладным душам, помогая им выйти из остывающих тел.

— Арсений?

— Антон.

Раньше по имени он мог звать лишь душу, которой _пора._ Поэтому, даже зная имя, он никогда его не произносил, дабы случайно не отнять жизнь вопреки предначертанной судьбе.

Потом Антон разведёт бурную деятельность: заскочит с ним в кафе, чтобы промыть и забинтовать раненые ладони, отведёт к себе, устроит лекцию о проявлениях человеческих потребностей и их удовлетворении, придумает, под каким видом легализовать появление человека-без-прошлого. Привыкнет безбоязненно касаться Арсения, полюбит держаться за руки, по памяти обрисовывая пальцами тонкий узор шрамов на спасших его ладонях. Привыкнет готовить кофе на двоих, целовать тёплые и обветренно-шершавые, но по-прежнему идеальные губы, засыпать и просыпаться вместе.

Но это всё будет потом.

А сейчас он просто стоит, ощущая, как его щеки́ касаются окровавленные пальцы некогда бессмертной Смерти, и робко улыбается, накрывая руку Арсения своей.


End file.
